Jetstorm and the lost birthday
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Jetstorm has bad day. To make matters worse everyone forgot his birthday could it be mistake?
Jetstorm yawned and stretched. He gasped. "What wonderful great day to turn 13." Jetstorm said. The sun was shining the sky wasn't gray but then something happened that made Jetstorm feel sad and the day started going horribly bad. I guess you could say Jetstorm lost his birthday. "What's going on here? Every birthday I get a special birthday good morning from Drift and my brother Jetstream." Jetstorm said feeling real shaken. "And Drift makes me my favorite breakfast on my birthday. I should smell right now I just don't get it." Jetstorm said. He looked at the calendar he wrote himself that was taped on the wall. "But today is March 1st." Jetstorm said. "I wonder what's going on here." Jetstorm said. Rounding the corner he asked with surprise is there anything you're forgetting here guys?" He asked. "Good morning Jetstorm." Drift said nicely. "Morning Jetstorm." Skid said with a smile. "Morning buddy," Hannah said real sweetly. "Hey brother." Jetstream said neatly. Jetstorm sat down. "Oh I'm sorry I forgot if like your oil eggs scramble or fried." Drift said." you forget today is my-" Jetstorm said. "Hey over here. I got surprise." Quickflight interrupted. "What did you get me?" He whispered. "What nothing I got tech turtle she came in cyber-flakes isn't he cool?" Quickflight said. "Oh yes." Jetstorm said. _They did all forget see if I care. I bet they will feel bad they didn't remember when I remind them in December._ Jetstorm thought. Sawback Demolisher's turbo dog ate Jetstorm's oil eggs. "Nice," Jetstorm said. "Already finished you must get ready for the rec group now." Drift said.

Jetstorm sat down on the couch. Being forced to watch Jetstream's show. _I should have gotten my favorite breakfast and watch my show instead!_ Jetstorm thought.

And the rec group didn't go much better for Jetstorm. "Can someone tell me whose birthday just passed." The lady said. "Thomas Edison." Ransack said. "Correct." The lady said. "Hey." Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm wait to be called on to speak. Backtrack any others this week." The teacher said. "George Washington." Backtrack said. 'Good. Airazor?" The lady said. "Abraham Lincoln." Airazor said. "You guys are my friends, what are you thinking?" Jetstorm said. "Jetstorm you are not paying attention I will see at recess after lunch in detention." The lady said. "Nice," Jetstorm said. Later in line and feeling like dirt Jetstorm saw what looked like his favorite desert. "The only good thing that's happened today." He said. He slipped on a puddle of spilled juice and landed on his rear his food fell on him and the tray landed on his head. The kids laughed. "Oh well so much for that." Jetstorm sighed under his new hat. "I'll be back in few minutes." the lady said. "What is someone suppose to say when no one remembers his special day? What is bot to do when no one sings happy birthday to you? There should be a party with presents and cake but there ain't what horrible awful day to turn 13." Jetstorm said. Getting to the end of horrible day he heard his friend say. "You seem kind of down are you alright?" Bruiser asked. Jetstorm shook his head. "Maybe you'll feel better tonight." Bruiser said. He wondered what Bruiser meant. _Better tonight?_ Jetstorm thought. Maybe forget had all been guise. _I wonder if everybody's planned some sort of surprise?_ He thought. "That has to be it!" He said without doubt. _Well they'll be surprised I figured it out._ Jetstorm thought.

Then going through the door with voice to loud ignore. "Surprise!" He said. "You're weird." Airazor said. Now Jetstorm felt even worse than before. "Worst ever day in the world." Jetstorm said. "Drift I don't want any dinner I'm going to bed." Jetstorm said walking into his room. Drift followed. Jetstorm was lying on his bed. Hannah followed Drift. "We came in to see if you're doing okay you seem really sad and I don't know why." Drift said. Jetstorm looked at Drift and tried not to cry but all the tears he was holding back suddenly burst. "Out of all my days Drift this one's the worst. My rec group teacher, my friends and family seem to agree that there is nothing at all that is special about me." Jetstorm said crying. "Oh Jetstorm." Hannah said.

 _Sometimes life can be tough and some days are just rough. Things just stink and you think you're not good enough. People upset you and sometimes forget you. Your heart shrinks and you think it's day you can't get through. But this the day the lord has made your special to us you'll be okay tomorrow will dawn and we'll love you still things will get better I promise they will. When your day's been a mess and you feel it intensely don't forget whose you are and who loves you immensely. God made you his child and your treasured as such you're precious you're cherished he loves you so much. And this the day the lord has made your special to him you'll be okay. Tomorrow will dawn and he'll love you still. Things will get better I promise they will. Things will get better I promise they will._

"Thanks Hannah, thanks Drift I'm not full of so much sorrow even though it won't be my birthday tomorrow." Jetstorm said. Hannah jumped up from the bed with surprise along with Drift. "Jetstorm you thought birthday's today?" Hannah asked. "Well yeah." Jetstorm said. "Oh but it's not I should have told you it's different this year. Here on earth every four years an extra day is added a leap year it's called the calendar looks different. You weren't on earth when the last one came March 1st is tomorrow." Hannah said. "Yeah," Drift said. "Oh, It would have been great if somebody told me." Jetstorm said. "I'm very sorry Jetstorm I really feel bad." Hannah said. "Me too." Drift said. "it's okay Hannah and Drift you don't have to be sad this is the day the lord has made you two are special to him you'll be okay." Jetstorm said.

So Jetstorm didn't lose his birthday he just misplaced it. Now he feels great he'll feel even better on the day he turns 13.


End file.
